An Impossible Feeling
by Ice Princess5
Summary: Last year at Hogwarts, and Harry and Hermione are going out although Hermione doesn't really 'like' him. She doesn't really 'like' anyone... until she realizes that she has the most impossible feelings for the most impossible person. D/Hr, PLEASE read a
1. The Potions Catastrophe

Untitled Document

An Impossible Feeling   
  
By: Ice Princess 

  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the story and storyline, the rest belongs to JKR, our Goddess.   
  
A/N: This will be told partially from Draco's point of view, Hermione's point of view, and then 3rd person. Consider italics a 1st person thing and hopefully you'll be able to figure out who's talking, Draco or Hermione. Thanx for reading. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! 

  
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  
_I am the most powerful seventh year out of them all. No Scar-face Potter can beat me!_   
  
No, who was he Draco kidding? He sighed, pressing his head further into his dark green pillows.   
  
_I might as well die. Why should I go on living?_   
  
Draco stood up. He paced the dormitory several times, thinking about who he was, and who he had become.   
  
_I hate my father! I hate him! I hate being a Malfoy!_   
  
Suddenly the door opened and Crabbe and Goyle shuffled inside.   
  
"Uh, Draco... are you coming?" Goyle croaked in his usual deep voice.   
  
"Yes, of course I'm coming!" Draco snapped.   
  
"Well, breakfast might get cold," Crabbe grunted.   
  
"I'm coming! Don't rush me!" Draco exclaimed.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle shuffled off and left Draco all alone, again, thinking to himself.   
  
He got up and showered, slipping into a forest green work robe, examining his life again.   
  
_I suppose I must go on living. After all... those oafs need someone to lead them, and I'm a born leader. Ah, life is just not fun anymore. Even Pansy's lost her fun. She's plain boring now._   
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  


_Headgirl, teacher's pet, top grades, and even what might pass for good looks. Yes, I could pass as pretty. At least Harry seemed to think so. I had been going out with him since the beginning of our sixth year. I don't really like him anymore. I suppose it's lost it's 'zing'. I haven't found it in myself yet to break up with him, but our seventh year is already here, and half is almost over. I'll have to tell him sometime... Now is just not the time..._   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


"Hermione! What did you get for answer sixteen?" Ron asked in the Great Hall during breakfast.   
  
He was scrambling to finish his homework.   
  
Hermione sighed.   
  
"Again? Again Ron? It's your last year at Hogwarts. Can't you do your homework? Is it really so hard?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Skip the lecture and give me seventeen too!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
Hermione sighed again, pulling out her Potions homework.   
  
Harry, who had overheard the conversation, sat down with a pile of toast.   
  
"Yeah," he said. "You only gave him the lecture last week... and the week before that..."   
  
"Hush up Harry, it's for you're own good. Both of you!" Hermione insisted.   
  
They finished breakfast and headed down to the Potions dungeons for Doubles Potions with the Slytherins.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


"Draco, would you like to be my volunteer to demonstrate the Potion?" Professor Snape asked.   
  
"Yes Professor," Draco replied.   
  
He walked towards the front of the classroom, much like he had been doing for the past six years. Draco passed by Hermione, Harry, and Ron's table.   
  
"Teacher's pet," Ron snorted where Professor Snape couldn't hear him.   
  
Draco kept his head up high and demonstrated the Potion.   
  
"Very good Draco," Snape said with a rare smile.   
  
Then, suddenly, Draco's cauldron tipped over and crashed on the floor and spilled all over Professor Snape's feet.   
  
Harry and Ron burst into laughter, much like the rest of the Gryffindor class.   
  
"Draco! You fool!" Snape exclaimed.   
  
Suddenly the whole Dungeon was silent.   
  
It was the first time Snape had ever yelled at Draco. Draco himself was very shocked. He was stunned and had a cold empty look on his face.   
  
Hermione had to keep Ron and Harry from laughing their heads off.   
  
"Looks like King of the Slytherins might get detention from Snape for the first time," Harry muttered, biting back a laugh.   
  
Sometimes Hermione wasn't sure who hated Draco more, Harry or Ron.   
  
She stared around the dungeon and suddenly her eyes met with the one who had called her Mudblood for all those years.   
  
She looked deep into the cold gray eyes and felt something strange inside of her. He looked so empty, so lonely, and so starved for friendship. She fluttered her eyelashes, blinked rapidly, and looked away, feeling cold and strange for a second.   
  
"'Mione, are you okay?" harry asked.   
  
Hermione shivered as he put his arm around her.   
  
She nodded quickly to Harry's question.   
  
"Sure?" Harry persisted.   
  
"Yes, fine. I just had a chill. That's all," Hermione replied.   
  
Harry held her tighter, but Hermione didn't forget the glance Draco gave her - not at all.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I'll try to get the second one out real soon. Please don't forget to review. As for flames... they will be used for the marshmallows... Thanx! 

  
  



	2. Draco Asks For Help

Untitled Document

An Impossible Feeling   
  
By: Ice Princess 

  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the story and storyline, the rest belongs to JKR, our Goddess.   
  
A/N: Thank you sooooo much for all the great reviews. I'd love to thank each and everyone of you separately, but that would take ages, so just know that I am extremely grateful! Now, for this next chapter... It's a little bit strange. I know they're having Potions too much, but I forget what other classes they (as in Slytherin and Gryffindor) have together. So, just for the heck of it, pretend with me that Slytherin and Gryffindor _also_ have Transfiguration together. Thanks, and please review! 

  
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  
Two days later they were scheduled to have Potions again, but first they had Transfiguration with Slytherins.   
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry, and as soon as class started he passed her a note.   
  
'Mione,   
This class is sooooooo boring! What are we doing tonight in Gryffindor Tower?   
  
Hermione quickly pulled out a quill and jotted down a reply before McGonagall could catch her.   
  
Studying of course! We have a History of Magic test coming up soon, and I want to be prepared!   
  
Harry made a face and scribbled something down again.   
  
Oh, you're no fun! We should all sneak out and go to Hogsmeade. That would be fun! The Slytherin seventh years always have parties in the Shrieking Shack!   
  
Yes Harry, but do we want to be like the Slytherins?   
  
I don't want to be like them! I just want to have some fun!   
  
Whatever you say dear.   
  
Harry sensed the discussion wasn't going to get anywhere so he put up his paper and quill and listened to the rest of the lecture Professor McGonagall was giving.   
  
"Now, I want you to practice this on your own for the exam next week. Points will be rewarded for anything above and beyond. Should you fail to turn the mouse into a clock, we will deduct points for however serious the mistake is. That's all for today," McGonagall finished.   
  
As the class got dismissed Professor McGonagall pressed her lips together and very sharply said, "Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, next time we have class I would be very grateful if you two would pay attention to the lesson rather than writing notes!"   
  
Hermione blushed deeply and replied, "I'm sorry Professor! It won't happen again!"   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"See to it that it doesn't!" was McGonagall's sharp return.   
  
They rushed out the door a little bit ashamed.   
  
"Thank you Harry!" Hermione said coldly.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Harry replied.   
  
Suddenly Draco came up behind them with a snicker.   
  
"Were Potty and Granger having fun passing notes in class?" Draco sneered.   
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"What does it matter to you anyway?" Hermione retorted sharply.   
  
Hermione walked away quickly and Harry ran after her.   
  
Draco felt like slapping himself then and there.   
  
_Why did I have to be so mean? Why couldn't I go once without saying something nasty to them? Because Harry was there of course. I hate Harry. I can't keep on making fun of her though. I have to be nice to her, no matter what it will cost me._   
  
Hermione arrived in Potions and threw her things down. Harry sat down next to her, trying to talk to her, but she pushed away.   
  
"Leave me alone Harry! I'm not in the mood!" she exclaimed and turned around so she wouldn't see his face.   
  
_I don't get it. Two days ago Draco seemed so lost and innocent. And look at him now. He's completely rude and mean and ruthless and whatever else there is to be! I despise him completely. But his eyes were so needy that day..._   
  
At that moment Draco arrived in Potions and went up to Hermione.   
  
"Sorry Hermione," he struggled to say.   
  
Hermione looked up and squinted her eyes.   
  
"What did you just say?" she asked.   
  
"I'm er - sorry. For what I said..." Draco trailed off.   
  
"What's your motive? You're never nice to me," Hermione replied unfeelingly.   
  
"No motive. I just think what I did was er-, wrong," Draco said.   
  
"Oh," Hermione replied.   
  
"I made an idiot out of myself in Potions last time. Do you think you could help me today?" Draco suddenly asked.   
  
"What? I knew you wanted something from me! Wait... you're just as good as I am in Potions. Why do you want my help?"   
  
"I - I - I just do," Draco stammered.   
  
"Alright. When?" Hermione inquired curiously.   
  
"How about Library, tonight?" Draco suggested.   
  
"Okay. After dinner, don't be late. I was planning on studying for History of Magic..." Hermione trailed off.   
  
Draco nodded as he shuffled off.   
  
Hermione's eyes followed him down to his seat when they looked at each other again.   
  
"'Mione, 'Mione, 'MIONE!" Harry whispered.   
  
"Huh? WHAT?" Hermione whispered back once she was called back to Earth.   
  
She looked away from Draco and turned to Harry.   
  
"What did he want?" Harry asked sharply.   
  
"Potions tutoring," Hermione replied nonchalantly.   
  
"And you agreed?!" Harry asked dumbfounded.   
  
"Potter! Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor! Don't talk while I'm having class!" Professor Snape exclaimed.   
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. It was the second time today!   
  
Hermione turned from Harry again and gave her full attention to Professor Snape.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Well, there you have it! Hermione and Draco meet in the next chapter. That one is going to be fun to write! In the meantime, review please! See you later! 


	3. Library Confessions

Untitled Document

An Impossible Feeling   
  
By: Ice Princess 

  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the story and storyline, the rest belongs to JKR, our Goddess.   
  
A/N: You know what I've realized? My title stinks! Sure, it matches the story a little bit, but I want something that attracts attention or something... If you guys have _any_ ideas on a title for this story, just tell me in your review, because I would love to hear your ideas! I am _extremely_ desperate for a title! Thank you so much! ~ Ice Princess 

  
  


~*~*~*~ 

  
  
After dinner Hermione went back up to Gryffindor tower and stared at herself through the mirror.   
  
"What am I doing? I'm going to go help a Slytherin. Am I feeling okay?" Hermione asked herself.   
  
"I'm not so sure dear," her mirror replied.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Never, _never_, could she get some alone time.   
  
She brushed her brown hair back and left it loose. Then she clutched her Potions book close to her chest and walked towards the library.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


_What am I doing? I just asked myself that. Well, what AM I doing? I'm totally insane. Oh my gosh, he's here already!_   
  
Hermione saw Draco sitting at one of the tables close by the Restricted Section.   
  
She sat down across from him.   
  
"Hello Hermione," Draco said.   
  
_Why is he being so nice to me? I don't like it one bit! Well, I do... It's a nice change, but it feels so strange!_   
  
"Er - Hello Draco..." Hermione replied cautiously.   
  
They both looked at each other for a few minutes, and then Hermione cleared her throat.   
  
"What were your questions for Potions?" she asked.   
  
Draco was still looking at Hermione.   
  
"Draco? What were your questions for Potions?" Hermione asked again.   
  
"Oh! Okay, um..." Draco trailed off, fumbling for his book.   
  
When he got it he thumbed through it, looking for something to ask Hermione.   
  
After a while Hermione realized that Draco didn't even have a question.   
  
"Okay Malfoy, why am I here?" Hermione asked, standing up.   
  
"Malfoy? I do have a first name, you know," Draco shot back, standing up as well.   
  
"Last names are easier when someone is as exasperated as I am. Now Mal - Draco, why am I here?" Hermione asked again.   
  
"I don't know. I don't know. I want to change!" Draco finally exclaimed.   
  
Hermione lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"What do you mean?" she inquired.   
  
Draco collapsed back in his chair.   
  
"It's my last name. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, it's all I hear. I'm not even proud of it!" Draco admitted.   
  
Hermione smirked.   
  
"You? Not proud of your last name? I find that very hard to believe," she replied.   
  
"It's true!" Draco insisted.   
  
"We're lucky no one's in here, including Madam Pince. We're too loud. And as for what you say, I stand by saying I don't believe it. All our time at Hogwarts you've insulted me for being a _Mudblood_, and now you're saying you don't like your _Pureblood_ last name?" Hermione retorted.   
  
"It was the way I was brought up. But I've been so wrong," Draco told Hermione, throwing his head back.   
  
_I've started this. I'm going to go full out. I'm going to regret this if it doesn't go my way. I'm - I'm - I'm in love with a Muggle!_   
  
"Hermione, can't you see? I was brought up one way, and now I've realized that it isn't the way I want to live. I want to change. I want you to know that I'm going to change! Already have changed!" Draco exclaimed.   
  
_I always knew there was something good inside of him. I hope he isn't joking with me though. But I'm looking into his eyes again, and I can't imagine him joking. It would just be too cruel! I must be sure, because I'm falling for Draco Malfoy, and this is the strangest thing ever._   
  
"When I slapped you I meant it," Hermione said, recalling their first few years at Hogwarts.   
  
Draco smiled sheepishly.   
  
"Fair enough," he replied.   
  
"When you were turned into a ferret, I meant to laugh," Hermione told Draco.   
  
"I deserved it," Draco said.   
  
_Can this be Draco? Maybe he is serious about changing... He looks cute when he's so frustrated like this!_   
  
"And while I'm telling you all this, I might as well tell you something else," Draco said carefully.   
  
"And what is that?" Hermione asked.   
  
_Must continue to be nice. Must be nice. Can't blow it now. Must tell her I like her! Uggh!_   
  
"You like me!" Draco exclaimed.   
  
_I blew it! No, I blew it! It wouldn't have been that hard, but I blew it! I've blown all my chances!_   
  
"What are you talking about Draco Malfoy?! How can I like you after everything you've done to me? When did I ever give you the idea that I liked you?!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
Hermione picked up her things and tried to rush out of the library.   
  
Draco ran after her and caught her by the waist.   
  
"Draco! Let go of me!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"I didn't mean that! I meant I like you! I'm sorry! I like you!" Draco sputtered out.   
  
Hermione stopped fighting.   
  
"You do?" she asked in a soft whisper.   
  
"Yes, I do. Do you like me?" Draco asked.   
  
"I'm going out with someone," Hermione replied coldly.   
  
She thought of Harry quickly.   
  
"But do you like me?" Draco inquired again.   
  
"You're going out with someone," Hermione told Draco firmly.   
  
_Oh, who cares about Pansy?_   
  
"But do you like me?" Draco persisted.   
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this. Yes," Hermione replied in defeat.   
  
"Well then, will you go out with me?" Draco asked.   
  
"I can't! It's not that simple! We're both dating other people!" Hermione insisted.   
  
"I don't care about Pansy!" Draco exclaimed.   
  
"Well, it's not just that -" Hermione began.   
  
"You don't care about Harry!" Draco insisted.   
  
"That isn't true! And that doesn't matter! A Gryffindor and a Slytherin! It just wouldn't work! I'm serious!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"Well, I'm still going to see you," Draco said.   
  
"I'm still going to see you Draco," Hermione agreed.   
  
They left the library without another word, not believing at all what just happened.   
  
They turned their own corners and just as Draco reached the Slytherin portrait hole, he saw Pansy standing there, tapping one foot on the ground furiously.   
  
"Where have you been?" she demanded.   
  


~*~*~*~   
  


A/N: Well, what did you think? You know, Hermione and Draco are right. They're still going to see each other. I feel so bad, I'm completely neglecting my other stories, even my favorite one, the Harry/Hermione story I'm writing, _Journey to Truth_. I'm getting wayyyy too wrapped up into this one. Can you tell? Hehe. Well, like I said before, if you guys have any ideas for titles on this story, I would LOVE to have them, because I hate the title I have on the story at the moment. Just give me your title ideas while you review, thank you so much! Next chapter coming out soon!!! 


End file.
